Aquellos ojos tristes
by Cucurucho
Summary: Ya sabemos que Beckett fue hace algunos años a una firma de libros de Richard Castle. Así es como me imagino que fue.
1. Chapter 1

**Manhattan, 17 de noviembre de 1999.**

Aquel otoño estaba siendo de los más fríos que recordaba, pero al entrar en aquella librería abarrotada de gente sintió una bofetada de calor en el rostro. La calefacción unida a la gran cantidad de personas -en especial mujeres- que abarrotaban el local habían cargado el ambiente. Estuvo tentada de irse, pero entonces las palabras de su psicóloga retumbaron en su cabeza: "Kate, si quieres el alta vas a tener que demostrarme que eres capaz de salir de casa. Las cosas buenas no van a llamar a tu puerta, tienes que salir tú a por ellas. Tráeme una prueba de que lo estás intentando y dejaré de ser tan pesada. Ve a la firma de libros de Richard Castle y que te firme el libro de tu madre. Será un bonito homenaje para ella y una prueba para ti"

Kate suspiró, quizá la doctora Sophie Miller tenía razón y aquello sirviera para cerrar una especie de círculo. Acarició la portada del libro con ternura y pensó en su madre, en cuánto la echaba de menos y en lo que aquel libro le recordaba a ella. No entendía cómo ella, siendo abogada, podía desconectar leyendo libros de crímenes tan macabros como los que el autor plasmaba en sus páginas.

Sin embargo, cuando murió, sintió que leyendo aquellos libros -muy buenos, por cierto- estaba más cerca de su madre, y no sólo eso, sino que gracias aquellos libros había descubierto dos cosas; la primera era que el tiempo que pasaba leyendo, no estaba llorando, leer era como una terapia para ella, y la segunda es que quería ser policía. Lo supo desde el momento en el que el detective John Raglan les dijo que el caso estaba cerrado por falta de pruebas, pero aquellos libros le animaban con más fuerza aún a ingresar en la academia.

Y allí estaba ella, haciendo cola durante una hora para que su escritor favorito le firmase el libro. Por fin, la chica que iba delante de ella se apartó.

-¿A quién se lo dedico? -preguntó el guapo escritor. Iba a preguntarle que dónde le firmaba, con la esperanza de que fuese en el escote, pero ella le tendió el libro enseguida, y si su jersey de cuello vuelto no dejaba suficientemente claro que no estaba de humor, aquellos enormes ojos tristes le hicieron ver que aquella chica no necesitaba un comentario picante, sino unas palabras bonitas.

-Kate, Kate Beckett -intentó sonreír, pero la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos, haciendo que estos pareciesen más tristes aún.

-Papi, papi -una niña pequeña se acercó al escritor y le susurró algo al oído que le hizo sonreír.

-Y yo a ti, calabaza -respondió él con una sonrisa que a Kate le llegó al alma. Su padre ya no sonreía así- Anda, ve con mamá, luego voy yo.

Castle escribió la dedicatoria y se levantó, avisando al fotógrafo para que les hiciera una foto. Kate notó cómo aquel escritor al que admiraba y que le parecía tan de otro mundo, a pesar de vivir en la misma ciudad, le pasaba un brazo por los hombros, atrayéndole hacia él y por primera vez desde la muerte de su madre y por unos segundos se sintió a salvo del mundo.

"_Para Kate Beckett, la chica con los ojos más cautivadores que jamás haya visto. Espero que algún día recobren el brillo que se merecen. Con cariño, Rick Castle"_ leyó con una sonrisa mal disimulada la dedicatoria que el escritor le había dejado en la primera página. "Nunca estaré con un hombre como él" se dijo a sí misma.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A Ante todo quiero dejar muy claro varias cosas. La primera es que este capítulo ha sido escrito basado en la promo del 7x15, por lo que si aún no has visto el capítulo, no leas esto, ya que puede haber spoiler como catedrales. Por otro lado, repito, está basado en una promo y en muuuuucha imaginación de la autora, por lo que no esperes ver un adelanto. **

**También quiero dejar claro que ni soy médico ni policía, por lo que posiblemente encuentres muchas incongruencias. Acepto críticas y correcciones, siempre y cuando estén hechas desde el respeto y el buen rollo. **

**Dicho esto... ¡a leer!**

Febrero de 2015.

Lo primero que notó al recuperar la consciencia fue un tremendo dolor de cabeza en la parte trasera de la cabeza y muchísima sed. Quiso tocarse la cabeza para comprobar si el dolor de cabeza se debía a una herida, pero algo iba mal. Era incapaz de mover las manos. Agudizó el oído para comprobar si estaba sola o no, pero no escuchó nada, por lo que se decidió a abrir los ojos. Le costó un poco, debido al aturdimiento, pero cuando lo hizo comprobó que todo a su alrededor era de un blanco nuclear, y por un momento creyó estar muerta. Pero entonces notó un fuerte pinchazo en el pecho y entonces lo recordó todo: Jerry Tyson, Amy Barrett llamándole desde la esquina con la calle Jane, los petardos de aquellos chicos, aquella música y alguien clavándole una aguja en el pecho. Luego, la oscuridad más absoluta.

Miró a su alrededor y no tardó en comprender que estaba en lo que parecía un quirófano. Se hubiese sentido aliviada de no ser por la mordaza que le presionaba las comisuras y por las ligaduras que envolvían su cuerpo.

-Buenos días, Inspectora Beckett.

-Owa.

-¿Qué? No la entiendo, Inspectora.

-Owrra. Ee ua aita owrra.

-¿Que soy una maldita zorra? -Kate asintió con la cabeza- Yo prefiero denominarme artista. Miguel Ángel decía que él veía la escultura dentro del bloque de mármol, y que su único trabajo era el de quitar la piedra sobrante. Yo no sólo quito lo que sobra, añado lo que falta. Moldeo, esculpo, doy vida. Algo que el maestro renacentista nunca fue capaz de hacer.

Le dije en su momento que con su rostro se podrían hacer maravillas, y es lo que pienso hacer ahora. Pero tranquila, no temas, voy a dejarle preciosa para él.

Los ojos de Beckett se abrieron como platos al escuchar las palabras de la doctora Nieman. Iba a operarla para que Tyson cumpliera sus macabras fantasías. Primero perdería su identidad, aquellos rasgos que tanto le hacían parecerse a su madre y luego la vida. Iba a destruirla por completo.

Sabía que su equipo era bueno, pero no hacían milagros. Tenía que ser realista y prepararse para lo que iba a venir. Pensó en su padre y en cuánto sufriría por su muerte. Rezó porque fuera fuerte y no se diera de nuevo a la bebida.

También pensó en Castle, en el primer abrazo que le dio en aquella librería durante la firma del libro y en el último que le dio, unas horas antes durante el desayuno. Él era su roca, su casa, su ancla a la cordura. Gracias a él el asesino de su madre estaba entre rejas y ella había recuperado las ganas de vivir. Le había dado fuerzas, seguridad, una familia encantadora y todo el amor del mundo.

Pensó en Alexis y en el beso que le había dado aquella mañana antes de ir a estudiar a la biblioteca. No era un beso frío que se da por cortesía, era el beso que se le da a una persona a la que se quiere, y por un segundo se sintió como si fuese su madre.

"Madre"... se llevó la mano al vientre. No se lo había querido contar a Castle hasta no estar más segura, pero tenía un retraso. Nada importante, dos días y podía ser debido al estrés, a que no comiera adecuadamente... y aquella falta le asustaba e ilusionaba a partes iguales. Los niños no le entusiasmaban mucho, pero desde hacía tiempo la posibilidad de tener uno no le parecía tan descabellada. Incluso se sorprendía sonriéndole a los bebés que se encontraba por la calle. "Maldito reloj biológico" pensó.

También pensó en Martha. Había escuchado historias horribles de las suegras, pero la suya era un verdadero encanto. Menos mal que Castle la tendría a ella para superar su pérdida.

Escuchó cómo la doctora Nieman buscaba algo en los cajones, quizá material quirúrgico. Quería llorar, pero no iba a darle ese gustazo a aquella zorra psicópata. Pensó en Lanie, si alguien podía hacerle reír en aquel momento era la forense y su recuerdo. Lo cierto es que muchas veces le costaba no reírse con sus comentarios y gestos tan exagerados. Rogó al cielo por que no fuera ella la encargada de realizar su autopsia. Se la imaginó hablándole a ella como a todos sus pacientes, salvo que no sería nada amable. Le regañaría por tener el colesterol alto, por no haberle contado lo del retraso y por haberla abandonado.

Irremediablemente también pensó en Espo y Ryan, sus hermanos de placa. A ellos sí que les quería de verdad, por ellos se jugaría la placa y la vida mil veces, al igual que ellos ya lo habían hecho con el asunto de la muerte de su madre y se preguntó a quién designaría Gates como su sucesor.

Era extraña su Capitán. Una mujer de armas tomar, recia, borde y cortante el día que se había levantado de buen humor, pero una jefa justa y que escondía un enorme corazón bajo aquella coraza que se había colocado para sobrevivir en un mundo de hombres. Pero al mismo tiempo era una mujer tierna y cariñosa que velaba por su equipo como una leona. Podría decir, sin el menor atisbo de duda, que la apreciaba del mismo modo que apreciaba a Montgomery.

-Dulces sueños, Inspectora.

Sintió un pinchazo en la mano y volvió a sumirse en la oscuridad.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

La Capitán Gates había reunido a todo el personal de la doce en la sala de prensa de la planta baja. Todos los departamentos estaban allí, desde homicidios hasta delitos informáticos. Su subordinada estaba en peligro y no iba a escatimar en medios para traerla sana y salva. Se aclaró la voz y comenzó su breve pero contundente discurso: Beckett había sido secuestrada por 3XK y había que dar con ella cuanto antes. Por muy importantes que fuesen el resto de casos, salvar a la detective era la prioridad número uno de aquella comisaría. También habían sido informadas el resto de comisarías de la ciudad. Tan sólo se seguirían atendiendo el resto de casos de secuestros en caso de haberlos o aquellos en los que otras personas corriesen peligro.

Pidió voluntarios para hacer horas extra y para su sorpresa no fueron pocas manos las que se alzaron. Beckett era tan querida como odiada entre aquellas paredes. Las malas lenguas aseguraban que si había llegado a ser nombrada la inspectora más joven de la ciudad fue porque se había acostado con Montgomery, su mentor. A pesar de que con cada caso demostraba su valía y la de su equipo aún había gente que pensaba mal de ella. Tampoco le extrañó que su relación con Richard Castle levantara ampollas, a fin de cuentas nadie alcanza el éxito y la felicidad sin crear enemigos.

Pero afortunadamente, también contaba con compañeros que la apreciaban de verdad. Muchos de ellos le debían el haber podido cenar con sus familias en Acción de Gracias o Nochebuena, o que les echara una mano con informes o casos. Kate siempre estaba dispuesta a echar una mano.

La capitana, Castle y los chicos subieron de nuevo a su planta. Tori no se había movido del sitio, pendiente a cualquier movimiento de los sospechosos. Cualquier movimiento, por nimio que fuese, podría ayudar a dar con Tyson, Nieman y quien quiera que fuese su cómplice.

-¿Tienes algo?

Estaba tan concentrada en la pantalla del ordenador que no escuchó llegar a Espo. Estaba tenso como una cuerda de piano y sus ojos lanzaban fuego.

-No, aún no. Pero no me moveré de aquí hasta que encontréis a Beckett. Te lo prometo. Sé lo importante que es ella para ti.

-Beckett es como mi hermana pequeña.

Tori sonrió ante el comentario de Javier. Le enternecía ver a un tipo que podría arrancar cabezas a manotazos tener aquel sentido de la amistad y la lealtad por alguien, en especial por su jefa. Por un segundo, alejó su mano izquierda del teclado y la puso sobre la de su compañero. Aquella era su forma de darle ánimo.

-¡Javi! -Lanie corrió hacia ellos hecha un mar de lágrimas y se abrazó a él- ¿Es verdad? ¿Kate está en peligro?

-Sí, pero tranquila, la encontraremos y la traeremos de vuelta. Me debe veinte pavos del regalo de cumpleaños de Gates, así que ten por seguro que iré a buscarla -aquella pequeña broma hizo sonreír a la forense.

-Gracias.

-Chicos, alguien ha sacado dinero de la cuenta de Amy Barrett en Queens. Estoy tratando de rastrear las cámaras de seguridad a ver si doy con ella.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Castle estaba sentado frente a la enorme pizarra tratando de averiguar qué había pasado; había algo que se le escapaba, pero estaba seguro de que lo tenía delante de las narices y se maldijo por eso. Por su campo de visión vio entrar una taza de café y por un nanosegundo sonrió de manera seductora al creer que era Beckett, pero era Ryan.

-Te prometo que el próximo te lo traerá ella -aseguró el irlandés al darse cuenta del desengaño de su amigo- pero mientras tómatelo, te vendrá bien.

-Gracias, Ryan.

-¿Has encontrado algo?

-No, pero...

El detective se vio interrumpido por la llegada de los dos huracanes pelirrojos que acababan de entrar. Alexis corrió hacia su padre y se abrazó a él, tratando de mitigar la angustia que sentía. Quería mucho a Kate, era el referente femenino más cuerdo al que podía acudir cuando tenía dudas. Adoraba a su madre y a su abuela, pero ambas entendían el mundo de manera muy distinta a como ella lo hacía.

-Lo siento, Richard, sé que deberíamos habernos quedado en casa, pero no he podido detenerla. Además, yo también quiero saber qué ha pasado con Katherine. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-3XK.

-Oh, Dios mío, ¿cómo se lo ha tomado Jim?

-Mierda, Jim. Se me ha pasado por completo. ¿Cómo se lo digo?

Entró en la sala de descanso para tener algo más de intimidad y marcó el número de su suegro. Aquella era la llamada de teléfono que más le había costado hacer en su vida. Cuando Jim descolgó al otro lado de la línea se le atragantaron las palabras. A él, el escritor que escribía best sellers sin apenas esfuerzo, no tenía palabras para aquello. Respiró hondo y le contó como pudo que su hija había desaparecido.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tori abrió los ojos como platos al comprobar que de nuevo, la tarjeta de Amy Barrett mostraba actividad en otro cajero, esta vez en el Bronx, con veinte minutos de diferencia. Por mucho que Amy corriese, era imposible que recorriese aquella distancia en tan poco lapso de tiempo. Inmediatamente pinchó las cámaras de vigilancia más cercanas al último cajero, pero no consiguió dar con nada. Ocho minutos después, le llegaba un aviso de una nueva retirada de dinero, en Brooklyn.

Aquello no le gustaba un pelo. Rastreó las imágenes pero no consiguió dar con nada relevante. Volvió a comprobar todas las grabaciones y alarmas varias veces en busca de alguna anomalía que le diese sentido a aquella secuencia, pero todo era correcto.

Se sentía cansada y frustrada. Apenas había comido desde hacía varias horas, le picaban los ojos y le dolía la cabeza, y para colmo aquel calor infernal iba a acabar con ella. Cogió uno de los papeles de su mesa para abanicarse, pero al hacerlo se cortó con él, haciéndole maldecir al tiempo que agitaba la mano.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Espo al otro lado de la puerta, preocupado por su compañera. Lo cierto es que al estar acostumbrado a los dulces modales y a la voz suave de su compañera, le chocaba escucharla maldecir como a un camionero.

-Sí, es que me he cortado en el dedo.

-¿Me dejas ver?

La joven le tendió la mano y se estremeció ante el contacto con la piel del latino, quien se afanaba en soplar en la herida. Aquel gesto casi infantil le hizo soltar una carcajada nerviosa.

-Señorita, ¿se está riendo usted de mis curas?

-Puede ser.

-Pues me alegra hacerte reír. No parecías muy contenta hace un minuto.

-Es que esto es frustrante. Es decir, está claro que han clonado las tarjetas de Amy Barrett, y debería aparecer algo en las cámaras de seguridad, pero nada. Es como si el Hombre Invisible se dedicara a sacar dinero. Lo sé, suena a teoría de Castle.

-¡Eso es! ¡Tori, eres un genio! -exclamó antes de besarle la mano como el caballero que era- Vuelve a poner las grabaciones, por favor.

Así lo hizo. No se había fijado antes, pero en ellas se podía ver durante una fracción de segundo cómo el cajero expulsaba el dinero, pero éste no caía al suelo ni salía volando, sino que también desaparecía.

-¡Tenemos una pista! -anunció Espo a voz en grito. Todos se congregaron a su alrededor, incluyendo a Martha y Alexis. Le mostró los mensajes de aviso en una de las pantallas y las imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad en las demás.

-Si os parece raro el don de la omnipresencia, mirad esto.

Señaló el primer aviso: _"Retirada en efectivo. 500$. Avenida Marlowe"_ Luego señaló la grabación correspondiente y no había nadie. Absolutamente nadie. Todos se miraron entre sí sin comprender nada.

-¿No os suena de nada?

-¿El traje de invisibilidad, el que estaba inspirado en las sepias?

-Quiero que comprobéis si en algún momento de su vida coincidió con la doctora Elena Sarkov. Quizá ella pueda explicarnos por qué Tyson es tan escurridizo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jim Beckett entró en la comisaría como una exhalación. Ni siquiera esperó al ascensor y subió las escaleras a grandes zancadas. Gates le llevó a su despacho donde le ofreció una tila que él rechazó.

-Señor Beckett, no voy a mentirle. La situación de su hija en estos momentos es muy delicada, pero creemos que no corre peligro de muerte. Estamos haciendo lo imposible por encontrarla, se lo aseguro.

-¿Cómo está tan segura?

-Estamos seguros de que quien está detrás de todo esto es Jerry Tyson, el Tripe Asesino. A él sólo le gustan dos cosas en esta vida: matar a jóvenes rubias de ojos azules, cosa que su hija no es, y atormentar a Richard Castle.

-Precisamente por eso podría matarla.

-Es posible, pero no es su estilo. Señor Beckett, estamos haciendo todo lo humanamente posible para traerle de vuelta a su niña.

-Y no lo dudo, sólo espero que cuando lo hagan, mi Kate siga respirando.

Jim se dirigió a la sala de descanso, era el único lugar donde le permitían estar. Allí le esperaba Martha con una taza humeante en las manos y una sonrisa de apoyo. Agradeció el gesto de su consuegra pero fue incapaz de beber nada. Tenía el estómago cerrado y sólo conseguía pensar en su niña, su única razón para seguir viviendo. Ella bajó a los infiernos por él una vez, y él ahora se sentía impotente por no poder hacer lo mismo, pero si pudiera bajaría y estrangularía con sus propias manos al mismísimo demonio.

Castle entró en la sala de descanso a por un botellín de agua de la nevera. Le dolía la cabeza y necesitaba con urgencia una aspirina y medio litro de agua. Al verle allí Jim se levantó y se acercó a él.

-Todo esto es por tu culpa, Richard. Ese loco tiene a mi hija para darte una lección. Más te vale que no le pase nada o te juro que...

-¡Jim, por favor! -exclamó Martha interponiéndose entre ambos hombres- Yo mejor que nadie sé por lo que estás pasando, pero sabes que mi hijo no es el culpable.

-Déjalo, madre. Jim tiene razón.

-No, no la tiene. Jim, siento tener que decir esto, pero sabes que si no fuera por él, Katherine habría muerto ya varias veces. Pero eso ahora da igual, ahora lo importante es ella, y no vamos a salvarla acusándonos los unos a los otros. Así que Jim, tú y yo nos vamos a quedar aquí a esperar noticias y tú, hijo, vas a ir al baño a refrescarte un poco, tienes mala cara.

En cuanto el escritor salió por la puerta Martha se sentó en el sofá y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Entendía a Jim, su nieta había sido secuestrada dos años antes y su hijo había estado desaparecido durante dos meses y ella también tuvo el impulso de culpar a la inspectora, pero gracias a Alexis consiguió ver las cosas de otro modo.

-Lo siento, Martha, tienes razón. Es que esta situación me supera. Mi Katy es lo único que me queda en este mundo.

-Tranquilo, lo comprendo. Sé que te pido un imposible, pero es mejor que mantengas la mente ocupada en otros asuntos. Te lo dice la voz de la experiencia.

-¿Cómo lo hacías? Me refiero a cuando tu hijo estuvo desaparecido...

-Tenía a Alexis. Richard es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, pero esa jovencita es mi mayor tesoro. Y tu hija. Katherine es una mujer maravillosa. Tenía todas las razones para pensar que mi hijo le había abandonado pero ella seguía al pie del cañón. Nos llamaba, nos visitaba, nos daba ánimos. Nunca se rindió. Quizá fuese eso lo que más me ayudaba, comprobar que todos se habían volcado en encontrarle, incluso el hueso de Gates.

-Así que hasta usted piensa que soy un hueso.

Martha palideció al escuchar la voz de la capitana y luego su tez enrojeció como hacía años que no lo hacía. Gates acababa de entrar y estaba preparándose un café.

-Yo... lo siento, no quería...

-No se preocupe, señora Rodger. Es el traje que mejor me sienta -la actriz hizo un gesto de no entender a qué se refería- Soy una mujer, afroamericana y policía que para más INRI viene de Asuntos Internos. Se nos llena la boca diciendo que el racismo y el machismo son cosas de otra época, pero no es verdad, están a la orden del día. Si no me vistiese todas las mañanas con el traje de hueso duro de roer, me habrían comido hace mucho tiempo. ¿Pero les cuento un secreto? Adoro a todos y cada uno de los miembros de mi equipo, incluyendo a su hijo. Pero le advierto que negaré eso una vez salga de esta sala, tengo una reputación que mantener.

-¿Señor? -una joven agente entró en la sala de descanso- ¿Podemos hablar a solas? Hay novedades.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

La noticia del hallazgo del cuerpo de la inspectora Beckett en la puerta de su casa se expandió por toda la comisaría en cuestión de segundos. Los gritos y llantos de Jim y Castle podían oírse por todo el edificio y sus compañeros quedaron devastados, al igual que Martha y Alexis. Perlmutter se ofreció a realizar él la autopsia, pero Lannie se negó en redondo, Kate era su amiga y se lo debía.

Ahogó un sollozo cuando vio el cuerpo de su amiga tendido en la fría mesa de autopsias bajo una sábana blanca con el logotipo de la Morgue escrito en el embozo. Le retiró la sábana con cuidado y algo no le cuadró. Beckett estaba diferente, y no se refería a la acción de la Parca. Era forense, sabía qué efectos producía la muerte en los cuerpos. Afilaba la nariz y amarilleaba la piel, pero aquello era distinto.

-Cariño, no te muevas, voy a hacerte una radiografía.

Lanie la hablaba a sus pacientes. Perlmutter opinaba que aquello era inútil, otros que era macabro, pero a ella no le parecía ninguna de las dos cosas. A ella le servía para tomar distancia y al mismo tiempo creía que al hablarles les devolvía algo de humanidad y dignidad. No quería verles como meros trozos de carne y hueso a los que examinar, sino personas que dejaban familia sueños e ilusiones en el camino. Por no hablar de que aquellos soliloquios le hacían el trabajo menos tedioso. Y por eso les hablaba a todos, incluso a asesinos y violadores, pero con ellos no era tan dulce.

Observó atentamente las radiografías y miró al cuerpo que descansaba sobre la camilla de Radiología.

-Cielo, no sé quién eres, pero lo que sí que tengo claro que tú no eres Kate Beckett.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¿Estás segura? -preguntó Jim a la forense cuando les dijo que aquel cadáver pertenecía a otra persona.

-Claro que estoy segura.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Veis estas manchas de aquí? -señaló unas manchas blanquecinas en la radiografía de la cabeza- Son implantes quirúrgicos, se suelen poner debajo del arco cigomático para ensanchar la cara. ¿Y veis estas manchas de aquí? -preguntó señalando una radiografía de la caja torácica.

-No, no veo nada -admitió Castle.

-Eso es porque no hay dos marcas que deberían estar. Aquí en el esternón debería haber una fractura remodelada con forma de orificio de bala. Y aquí, entre estas dos costillas debería haber una pequeña fisura común en las operaciones a corazón abierto. Los médicos suelen hacer una pequeña incisión llamada toracotomía entre las costillas para evitar la presión en los pulmones. Me consta que Josh le practicó una y que precisamente aquello le salvó la vida.

-Lanie, eres genial -Castle abrazó a la mujer y le plantó un beso en la frente, gesto que le hizo sonreír.

-Pues ahora viene lo bueno. Como sabéis los implantes vienen con un número de serie. Lo he subido a la base de datos de la policía para que todos lo podáis ver. Tengo que seguir practicando la autopsia. Cuando tenga más información os avisaré.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¿Pero qué coño te pasa, Kelly? La has cagado.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no podía arriesgarme. Si quemaba el número de serie podría provocar una infección que podría acabar con la vida de la chica y la necesitábamos viva y sana.

-Maldita sea, ahora darán con nosotros.

-No, no lo harán.

-Lo peor de todo es que sabrán que hemos metido la pata.

-Jerry, cariño, cálmate. Sólo tenemos que irnos y hacerles creer que jugamos con ellos. Para cuando nos hayamos ido, ellos seguirán creyendo que la estela de humo es un camino de baldosas amarillas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ryan se levantó de su asiento eufórico, tenía una pista, y una muy buena. Según el registro, una partida de prótesis faciales habían sido compradas por la doctora Nemo unos meses atrás, y habían sido enviadas a la clínica "Santa Sofía" en Brooklyn, una clínica que en realidad era un hospital psiquiátrico que había sido clausurado años atrás.

Ryan y Espósito fueron los primeros en llegar con Castle a la dirección que habían encontrado. Tori les había confirmado que se trataba de un terreno privado a las afueras. Contaba con un sistema de vigilancia de última generación. Aquello, aunque a priori podía parecer un obstáculo lo convirtieron en su fuerte. Tori pirateó el sistema para que quien fuera que estuviera dentro creyese que fuera no había nadie y también aprovechó para desconectar las alarmas y abrir las puertas, dándole pleno acceso al equipo de agentes.

El primero en recibirles tras la maleza que había ido creciendo con el tiempo fue un gato negro que al intuir que aquellos humanos no venían a darle mimos o comida corrió a esconderse bajo una furgoneta blanca. Les extrañó que hubiese allí un vehículo y al rodearla para inspeccionarla vieron algo que les heló la sangre. Escrito en grandes letras les habían dejado un desafío: "Salvadla"

Entraron al edificio empuñando sus armas, con la esperanza renovada de encontrar a Beckett con vida. Pero no encontraron a nadie, la antigua clínica estaba desierta.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Gates había abandonado su despacho para ocupar una silla de la sala de interrogatorios. Al otro lado de la mesa se encontraba la doctora Elena Sarkov.

-¿Estoy detenida, Capitana?

-No, en absoluto, sólo quiero hacerle unas preguntas.

-¿En la sala de detenciones?

-Créame, ahora mismo es el único sitio tranquilo de esta comisaría. Y dígame, ¿conoce a la doctora Kelly Nieman?

-No.

-¿Está segura?

-Claro.

-Pues qué raro, porque según pone aquí -agitó una carpeta marrón- ustedes son hermanas, pero se cambió el apellido en el ochenta y ocho. ¿Es porque se avergüenza de su hermana?

-Usted no sabe nada.

-Elena y Kelly Nieman. Ambas nacidas el siete de junio del sesenta y ocho, en Palo Alto, California. Gemelas idénticas, hasta que a su hermana le dio por hacerse retoques a raíz de un accidente de tráfico en el ochenta y cuatro. Tantos que nadie diría que son hermanas. Algo hizo su hermana que hizo que se avergonzara hasta el punto de desentenderse de ella. Lo primero que hizo fue adoptar el apellido de su entonces marido, Emile Sarkov y mudarse al otro extremo del país. Pero Kelly le siguió la pista. Como ve, algo sé. Lo que no tengo muy claro es qué fue lo que hizo su hermana para hacerle dejar su California natal y por qué la protege tanto.

-¡No lo entiende!

-Pues explíquemelo.

-Kelly y yo siempre estuvimos muy unidas. Íbamos a todas partes juntas, a clase, de compras, de fiesta... Una noche nos escapamos de casa para ir a un concierto de un grupo local. Habíamos bebido, pero aún así me empeñé en conducir para llegar a casa antes de que nuestros padres se despertaran. Fue un segundo, sólo uno, pero perdí el control del coche y nos empotramos contra un árbol. Yo sufrí heridas importantes, pero Kelly quedó desfigurada, tuvieron que someterla a varias operaciones de reconstrucción facial y estuvo postrada en una cama durante muchos meses, mientras que yo sólo estuve ingresada un par de semanas y fuera de peligro. Siempre fue una niña muy especial, pero desde aquello se volvió más violenta y siniestra.

-¿Le amenazó para que le diera los trajes?

-Me dijo que si se los daba, mi deuda estaría saldada y no volvería a verla. Sospeché que no los utilizaría para nada bueno, así que me negué. Pero entonces me dijo que si no colaboraba, mi hija Charlotte pagaría las consecuencias. Le di los trajes y no la volví a ver. Si tiene usted hijos sabrá que una madre haría cualquier cosa por su prole.

-¿Sabe de algún lugar donde su hermana podría ocultarse? Propiedades, casas de amigos...

-En el Harlem Español. Hay una vieja clínica donde hizo las prácticas. Pasó muy buenos momentos allí, quizá...

-Gracias, señora Sarkov.

Menos de cinco minutos después Ryan y Espo volaban hacia la dirección que Elena les había proporcionado, seguidos por Gates y Castle y todos los coches patrulla de los que disponían. Dos ambulancias cerraban la comitiva.

Apenas pararon el coche salieron corriendo en dirección al enorme edificio abandonado. Aún conservaba cierto aire medicinal. En las paredes se podían ver aún carteles de campañas de prevención de embarazos no deseados o enfermedades de transmisión sexual, y en los pasillos se acumulaban camillas y carritos con material médico cubierto de polvo.

El display del ascensor mostraba que se encontraba en la tercera planta.

-Voy a subir -anunció Castle.

-No, señor Castle. Parece una trampa. Usted quédese aquí.

-Con todos mis respetos, señor, pero si mi mujer está ahí, me da exactamente igual si es una trampa. Voy a subir.

-Yo voy con él -aseguró Espo.

-Y yo -secundó Ryan.

-Está bien, como quieran. Yo me haré cargo de las dos primeras plantas.

Subieron por las escaleras y al llegar a la planta indicada se separaron para cubrirla. Castle avanzaba por el pasillo escuchando de fondo los "¡despejado!" de sus compañeros. Cerezas. Aquel olor a cerezas le atrapó al instante y supo que iba en la dirección correcta. No se equivocaba, al final del pasillo, en lo que en otro tiempo debió ser una sala de espera, se encontraba Beckett atada a una silla con la cara vendada.

Corrió hacia ella con el corazón en un puño y se agachó junto a ella llorando mientras repetía su nombre una y otra vez, queriendo despertarla.

Continuará... (o no, ya veremos...)


End file.
